


Finirà mai?

by jamsiesir (everything)



Series: Fanfiction in italiano [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Introspection, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everything/pseuds/jamsiesir
Summary: Saremo mai al sicuro? Le persone innocenti smetteranno mai di morire? Finirà mai?Pensieri riguardanti la guerra: paure, angosce, e un modo per finirla.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Fanfiction in italiano [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809838





	Finirà mai?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Will it ever end?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220410) by [jamsiesir (everything)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everything/pseuds/jamsiesir). 



_Finirà mai?_

La voce di James trema mentre chiede a Molly Weasley di sedersi – la mano sinistra di Sirius trova la sua destra e lui manda giù la saliva.  
“Eravamo in missione” sente la voce di Sirius dire. “Ma era un’imboscata e…” non c’è alcun bisogno di aggiungere altro, perché Molly inizia a piangere – le braccia strette intorno al pancione.  
_(“Sarà un maschio” ha riso Fabian solo due settimane fa.  
__“Non è tipo… il sesto?” ha chiesto James e Gideon gli ha lanciato uno sguardo divertito.  
__“Sì, non so cosa abbiano in mente. Forse vogliono creare una propria squadra di Quidditch.”_ _)  
_Per alcuni secondi, davanti a lui non c’è Molly, ma Lily: la sua pancia è più piccola, appena evidente, ma le lacrime e il dolore sono gli stessi. James non può fare a meno di chiedersi quanto tempo gli rimanga prima che qualcuno dovrà fare la stessa cosa per lui. Abbraccia Molly – _mi sarà possibile vedere mio figlio crescere?  
_I suoi occhi trovano quelli grigi di Sirius in cerca di conforto – però, trova soltanto le sue medesime paure.

_Finirà mai?_

Quella mattina, Lily scopre che c’è stato un altro attacco in una città babbana nel Surrey: il cuore le batte più veloce e respirare le diventa quasi impossibile. I suoi occhi scorrono furiosamente l’articolo alla ricerca del nome della cittadina. _Ti prego, fa’ che Petunia non sia ferita o morta, ti prego. Ti prego.  
_Non è Little Whinging, _non lo è_ , ma gli occhi le bruciano – le lacrime sono proprio lì, tra le ciglia. Si lascia scappare un suono a metà tra il sollievo e l’angoscia, il conforto e il dolore, la paura e la speranza. Con la mano sinistra si accarezza la pancia e sente un lieve palpito.  
_Saremo mai al sicuro? Le persone innocenti smetteranno mai di morire?_

_Finirà mai?_

Vivere con i lupi mannari per un anno gli ha fatto conoscere parti di sé che non ha mai voluto comprendere fino ad ora. Anche se è ben inserito nel branco, Remus non può fare a meno di sentirsi un po’ un estraneo. Non dovrebbe stare lì: il suo posto è con i suoi amici.  
Remus lo sa, però, non è uno stupido. Sa che Sirius pensa che sia lui la spia, il traditore – e non può fargliene una colpa. _Chi si fiderebbe mai di un licantropo? In una guerra come questa non si può essere amici di qualcuno che non è umano.  
_Nonostante questo, Remus è un po’ deluso. Non avrebbe mai pensato prima che Padfoot avrebbe potuto guardarlo con diffidenza, accusandolo con lo sguardo, ritenendolo colpevole ogni volta che torna al quartier generale dell’Ordine, quasi ci fosse lui dietro una missione andata male.   
A volte, Remus spera che la guerra finisca, di poter riavere indietro i propri amici: quella _cosa_ che si tiene a malapena in piedi tra loro quattro non è altro che la prova tangibile dei propri pensieri autodistruttivi. _Tornerà mai tutto com’era prima?_

_Finirà mai?_

Peter ha un nodo alla gola mentre fa un passo in avanti. Il cuore gli batte furiosamente nel petto ed una paura mai sentita prima gli dà la nausea. _Finirà mai?_ se lo è chiesto sin dai suoi primi giorni nell’Ordine.  
Non è un codardo: è quello che James gli ha sempre detto. Non è un codardo, è un _Grifondoro_ , il Cappello lo ha messo lì per un motivo. Il modo in cui il suo corpo trema mentre si inchina, però, non è tanto coraggioso.   
“Wormtail” la voce che pronuncia il suo soprannome è roca e, ora che alza la testa, Peter si ritrova inchiodato sul posto da un paio di occhi rossi. “Yaxley mi ha detto che hai delle notizie sui tuoi… _amici_.”  
“M-Mio Signore” dice e manda giù un po’ di saliva – ha la gola secca.  
(“ _Allontanati da lui, Snivellus_ ” _sente James dire, mentre con Sirius e Remus si avvicina a lui. “Prova a puntare ancora una volta la bacchetta contro Peter e sei morto.”_ )  
È fuori luogo: Peter deve lottare con quel ricordo per riuscire a parlare. “Sì” si spinge a continuare. “I Potter mi hanno reso il loro Custode Segreto.”  
_Finirà mai?_ gli ha chiesto sua madre soltanto ieri – la voce piena di paura, gli occhi ricolmi di lacrime.  
“Mai” fa il Signore Oscuro alzandosi e lui si ritrova ad indietreggiare. “Non avrei mai pensato che qualcuno come te avrebbe potuto essere così utile, un giorno” le labbra sottili si increspano in un sorriso inquietante mentre avanza, finché tra lui e Peter ci sono soltanto pochi metri di distanza. “Dove?” la voce di Voldemort è piena di eccitazione, così tanta che non riesce a contenerla.  
“La posizione dei Potter è…”  
( _“Sono così felice che tu sia potuto passare, Peter” sorride Lily, cullando il proprio bambino._ _“Anche Harry è felice: guarda come sorride!”_ )  
“…Cottage dei Potter, Godric’s Hollow, West Country.”  


_L’ho fatta finire._ _L’ho fatta finire._


End file.
